Adonal Foyle
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | |- Personal information |- Born | Canouan, Saint Vincent and Grenadines |- Nationality | Vincentian |- Physical stats |- Listed height | 6 ft 10 in (2.08 m) |- Listed weight |270 lbs (122 kg) |- Career information |- High school |Hamilton (Hamilton, New York) |- College |Colgate (1994-1997) |- NBA Draft |1997/ Round: 1 / Pick: 8th overall |- Selected by the Golden State Warriors |- Playing career |1997-2009 (12 years) |- Position |Center |- Career history |- |1997-2007 |Golden State Warriors |- |2007-2009 | Orlando Magic |- |2009 |Memphis Grizzlies |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left;" | *Second-team All-American – USBWA (1997) *Third-team All-American – AP (1997) *2× Patriot League Player of the Year (1996, 1997 |} (born March 9, 1975 in Canouan, Saint Vincent and Grenadinesis) a retired Vincentian professional basketball player. He was selected by the Golden State Warriors with the 8th overall selection of the 1997 NBA Draft. He played ten seasons with the team until the team bought out his contract on August 13, 2007. He had been the Warriors' longest-tenured player.Warriors place Foyle on waivers; Center eyes Magic, updated August 13, 2007 Early life and college career At the age of 15, Foyle was adopted by Joan and Jay Mandle, professors at Colgate University.Citizen Foyle: a New Status for Center, March 12, 2007. He played collegiately for the Colgate University Raiders, where he was the school's all-time leading rebounder and 2nd all-time leading scorer. He left as the NCAA's all-time leader in blocked shots with 492, despite playing only three college seasons (his record was broken by Wojciech Myrda in 2002 ; retrieved April 12, 2007). Foyle graduated from Colgate magna cum laude with a history degree. Politically motivated, he founded the organization Democracy Matters, which tries to curb the effects of money on politics. NBA career Through his NBA career, Foyle has averaged 4.1 points and 1.6 blocks per game. He has finished amongst the 10 highest players in blocks per game three times during his career. In July 2004, during the offseason, the Golden State Warriors re-signed Foyle to a six-year, $42 million contract. Foyle played very sparingly during the 2006-07 season under new coach Don Nelson, and was waived by the Warriors on August 13, 2007, with three years and $29.2 million remaining on his contract. On August 23, 2007, Foyle signed with the Orlando Magic for the veteran minimum of $1.3 million.Source: Orlando Magic, Adonal Foyle agree to terms - OrlandoSentinel.com On August 2, 2008, he re-signed with the Magic for another year, also at the veteran minimum.Veteran Center Foyle Re-Signs With Magic | AHN | August 10, 2008 He was traded to the Memphis Grizzlies on February 19, 2009. On March 1, 2009 the Grizzlies waived Foyle. http://www.usatoday.com/sports/basketball/nba/2009-03-01-1077265779_x.htm Memphis waives C Adonal Foyle Foyle signed with the Orlando Magic on March 23, 2009.http://www.sportingnews.com/yourturn/viewtopic.php?t=530676 Retrieved on 2009-03-23. Off the court In his spare time, Foyle writes poetry, on which he closely collaborates with Washington Wizards center Etan Thomas, is a political activist, and reviews books for HOOP Magazine. In 2001, he founded Democracy Matters, a non-partisan student organization, as an effort to counteract political apathy on college campuses. The organization's signature issue is campaign finance reform, particularly Clean Elections. Active on over 50 college campuses, Democracy Matters involves hundreds of students and faculty nationwide through teach-ins, letter writing and petition campaigns, educational seminars, and voter registration drives. Foyle became an American citizen on March 13, 2007, after being in the U.S. for almost 18 years.WARRIORS: Adonal Foyle Becomes U.S. Citizen Gallery AdonalFoyle.jpg External links *Adonal Foyle's homepage *NBA.com Profile - Adonal Foyle *Democracy Matters *Adonal Foyle's Official MySpace Page *Lucky #9: Revisiting the Warriors' Draft 9 Years Ago (Golden State of Mind) References Category:Saint Vincent and Grenadines basketball players Category:Foreign basketball players Category:Centers Category:Colgate Alumni Category:Born in 1975 Category:Retired Category:Golden State Warriors players Category:Orlando Magic players Category:Golden State Warriors draft picks Category:Memphis Grizzlies players